


My MOBA Hero Academia

by TheWolfOnSaturn



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game), League of Legends, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfOnSaturn/pseuds/TheWolfOnSaturn
Summary: Where worlds collide, legends are born. Heroes can be identified by many things, but no matter what universe you're in, they are all bound by a single moral.Izuku Midoriya grows up in a time where Earth is not the only place inhabited by saviors. He wishes to become a hero through and through, but what kind of journey will he have?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya/Ahri (League of Legends), Izuku Midoriya/Kai'sa (League of Legends), Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Layla (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Midoriya Izuku/Lillian (Arena of Valor), Midoriya Izuku/Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Midoriya Izuku/Sona (League of Legends), Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Violet (Arena of Valor), Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole new story with the same concepts mentioned so far. I hope you call can forgive me expect, a new story on Fanfiction.net this Thanksgiving break, hopefully.

A beautiful woman with slightly tanned skin came down the hall of a Moniyan healing temple on Earth. Her absorbent gold eyes framed by curly black hair made her the alluring reflection of light that pulled you in so deeply it was hard to look anywhere else, despite her wardrobe and full figure. Her outfit was a dazzling gold and purple dress accessorized by gold bracelets and a neckpiece with a centered blue gem. The mortal goddess couldn’t care less, however, if her panicked expression went poorly with those details. A family awaited her and she’d been called urgently by an ally for help. 

Typical medicine wouldn’t work on the one who needed her help and all she could promise was her best effort. She made it to the chamber where a pro hero and temple priest helped maintain the boy’s health for the time being. The woman found herself wrapped by a pair of dainty arms and met eyes as divine as hers. 

“Oh, Esmerelda, thank you so much for coming.” Said the elf that embraced her. 

“It’s okay Lunox, I’m here.” 

Lunox was an elven girl born from a magical item known as a twilight orb. She had vertically symmetrical blonde-black hair with amethyst eyes. The only thing that she was dressed in from her more intense days was a crown that matched the color of her hair. Otherwise, her outfit was casual and consisted of brown 2-inch heel boots, dark wash jeans, and a navy blue blouse. Much like Esmerelda herself, however, she was feeling anything but casual.

Lunox led her friend’s gaze behind her as she looked back to the 5-year-old boy, wincing lightly but panting heavily. It was like he didn’t have the energy to show how much he was hurting like the life was being drained by the second. Saddened beside him was a petite woman who had similarly colored hair but lacked the black roots the toddler had. Esmerelda could tell the woman was also losing steam, only it was from heartache in her case. They were most likely the mother or some immediate relative. 

She walked up and gave a quiet greeting to her, which she answered with a thankful nod and a strained smile. Even doing that must have been hard while holding the limp hand of the boy. Getting a closer inspection, Esmerelda silently cooed sadly. Her own chest felt pain when she saw her patient’s innocent freckled face, the mat he was laying on was stained with sweat. Seeing the boy in this state made her judge whatever power thought it was necessary to put a sweet looking child like him through this. 

At last, The priest arrived with an elderly hero. Her cane was symbolic of a syringe and a white doctor’s coat went over her costume. 

“You must be Recovery Girl, correct?” 

“Yes, sweetie. Thank you for coming. This poor thing has been like this for 2 days now.” 

The woman beside her spoke up. “Please, miss. Luna has said so many good things about you. I can’t take seeing my baby Izuku like this anymore!” 

Esmerelda smiled reassuringly for her and clasped her hands in her own. “I’ll do everything in my power, miss.” 

As she and Recover Girl got to work, she started small talk to get things going and diffuse as much tension as possible. “May I know your name, dear?”

“Oh, y-yes. I’m so sorry for being rude. My name is Inko. Inko Midoriya. Thank you again for doing this.”

“I assure you, it’s completely understandable. It’s nice to meet you Ms. Midoriya. May I ask what led to your son’s predicament.” Recovery Girl laid a wet rag on the boy’s forehead.

“Well...where do I even begin? It all happened so fast.”

“Start with whatever you’re comfortable with and give us the rest along the way. Don’t stress yourself further, dear.” Said Recovery Girl. 

“Alright then….. It was late at night, maybe around 2 or 3 in the morning. I heard a whistle, like a ringing and it was so sudden too. My instincts told me to check on Izuku first and when I did, there was this strange little orb floating in his room.”

Already, she was beginning to feel a tear trying to force itself out as she recalled the events. The moniyan priest came up to her and wrapped a soft cloak over her shoulders and proceeded to kneel beside Recovery Girl, across from Esmerelda. His hood obscured any features from being discerned, except for his jaw, but he still gave the sensation of a healer. Lunox gripped Inko’s shoulders softly and rubbed them, hoping it would help the mother divulge anything that could help. 

The Moniyan priest began to wave his hands over Izuku’s body, a soft gold light coming off his hands like mist. “Despite my teachings, this affliction is beyond my skill to heal. All I can say is that copious amounts of mana are trying to overflow in the boy, although none of it seeps out.”

Esmerelda narrowed her eyes and looked back to Inko. “What else can you tell me about the orb?”

“I-It was more like a w-wisp actually. It flew around the room slowly for a bit before…” Inko’s mouth hung open and was trembling, but she overcame her emotions. “B-Before it went above him and the ringing got louder.” 

“... It must have been reacting to Izuku as he slept.”

“What else, dearie?” Asked Recovery girl. 

“I-I-It started to f-flicker. The glow it let off wasn’t very b-bright a-at first but every time it flickered. Suddenly i-it-” 

Before she could begin to ball even a little bit, Lunox used her order half to let out a wave of tranquility. She knew it was hard to remember seeing someone she cared about too in pain, but they needed to know everything. 

“What else, Inko?”

“... ***Sniffle*** The wisp exploded in l-like a cerulean light. Next thing I knew, Izuku was s-screaming in pain. That was two days ago, and ever since then, he’s scarcely woken up or eaten anything.” 

Esmerelda hummed in thought. After a moment and self-assured nod, she began to draw a symbol in the air over Izuku. It was a circle with a diagonal zig-zag pattern touching different points on the curve, drawn over a crescent moon. Her motions were fast as she chanted in a language and enlarged the sigil to encapsulate the sleeping boy. There was an odd color emanating off of Izuku, flashing between a deep green, lava red, and pale blue.

“This is…” Esmerelda’s eyes grew to twice the size of shot glass coasters, as did those of the priest and Lunox. “...Mana integration!!” 

Inko had been hearing that word for the past days and was starting to get even more worried. “I’m no expert, but aren’t people from my world supposed to  _ learn _ how to get it? 

“Right you are, dearie! What do you mean by integration!?” Shouted Recovery Girl.

“Whatever that light was, it struck your son with some kind of blessing or buff. The mana in his body, however, is raw and is instead attacking his astral self!”

“What in the world is astral!?” Inko was almost completely counteracting Lunox’s calming wave, but she still barely restrained herself from blowing her stack. 

“Inko, you’re aware of my powers, right? How my soul is split for the forces of order and chaos?” Lunox received a nod. “Well, my power lets me interact with the astral plane. It’s the level of existence where elemental beings, spirits, and other energies outside the physical realm exist. We all have an astral form, embodied as our soul while alive, and later as our spirit when we die. Since Izuku is being hurt from his astral form, it’s affecting his physical body and means he needs magical healing.”

With the explanation out of the way, the astrologer mage continued. “My sigil has detected a power that is far too intense for your son. The power is undiluted, so rather than boosting him as it apparently should, it’s hurting him.”

“This makes no sense, however.” Said the priest. “Recovery Girl had some doctors come over and said that their science and quirks detected something in his back. You’re saying it’s integration, but our first theory was a wish.” 

“A wish?”

“I’m not sure if you were aware, Lunox, but mana can be used as a wish giver. Since humans in this world don’t have natural access to magic like Runeterra, our world, and Athanor, mana can be used to grant those evolutionary powers of theirs called quirks. It’s a slow and painful process, however, so it’s hardly ever used. At most, there’s perhaps 4 every 2 years, and even then, their biology still produces kids that are quirkless.”

This was becoming more and more confusing for the group as they couldn’t determine the cause of the illness. Every glance Esmerelda took at Izuku, her heart clenched tighter and tighter. It wasn’t fair to the family, and she couldn’t leave them like this. She refused to mention it until she was sure that there was no solution, but if this kept up, Izuku could very well die from the exertion on his soul. The best-case scenario was a coma he would never wake up from.

“...let it take its course.” Said the priest, earning a nod from Esmerelda but a gasp from everyone else. 

“ARE YOU INSANE!?” Inko finally broke the veil and beyond. “I BROUGHT MY BABY BOY HERE TO GET HELP, AND YOU WANT TO LET WHAT’S CAUSED ALL THIS DO MORE DAMAGE!?-”

“No.” 

All eyes turned to the astrologer witch, her answer firm and resolute. “I do not want to bring further harm to him, but the priest has a point. I myself can’t stop the process nor do I know anybody who can. That said, we can’t extract the mana either. It’s bonded to his being and if we try to remove it...we may remove more than we intend to.” The grave message only spurred the verdette mother even further.

“Then what are you suggesting!?” She was already crying desperately for an answer. 

“ ***SIGH*** I can help the integration process complete itself...but I’ll need Lunox’s help. 

“What!? What could I possibly do!? Izuku is dear to me too and I will not be a part of anything that will hurt him more!” 

“And I understand Lunox, I truly do!” Esmerelda was now standing up and motioning her own hands desperately as well. “I’ve only met this boy and I already can’t stand seeing him like this. Let me explain, please.”

Inko sighed and asked wobbly. “W-What can you d-do, Esmerelda?”

“...Izuku cannot complete the integration because he is weak from every possible angle. The process has moved onto his astral form and is hurting him from there. What I can attempt is to focus the power of the stars through his spirit and allow the mana passage through there, effectively moving past the step that is causing him harm. However, I need Lunox’s help. This idea isn’t natural and shouldn’t be possible unless someone with the power to manipulate the astral realm allows my magic to funnel through. Please…”

Having heard all of this, Recovery Girl added to the pitch to convince the hesitant duo. “While it is rash, I’d rather not wait and find out what else can happen to this sweetie. I’m no expert in magic, but I am a doctor. Izuku is only stable because we’ve been easing his pain, but it’s no solution. This is and we can’t throw it away.”

Lunox and Inko gave one last glance to the boy and relented. It was hard but miracles weren’t every day, especially the kind that let your loved ones stay with you. The twilight elf was hesitant to lend her power when she didn’t know the risks of failure or the possibility. They both walked over to Izuku’s sweaty form. Inko went on her knees and kissed him on the forehead, while Lunox ran a hand through his soft curls.

It may very well be the last time they could do either of those ever again.


	2. The Week After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls from Runeterra join the fray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta read, sorry.

In the high fells of the Abyss, the darkest side to the Land Of Dawn, was a fortress embedded in the side of a mountain. The igneous crags formed a fall of lava, as though the darkness had forced the ground to bleed. The structure itself was next to the flowing lava and was burned from time. Its silver and steel were corroded, and the four spires leveled at different heights emitted an eerie jade light at the top. The stronghold was abandoned at first glance.

A single man, however, was its only prisoner.

His attire consisted of worn red silk robes beneath jagged, light steel armor with the plates overlapping on the shoulders and midriff. More jagged pieces of silver arced outward from the form, the most notable ones were on his clavicle and waist. A black cloth accented with a light bronze on the edges crossed down over his body from the left shoulder to the right leg where it draped over on both sides. His chest bore a red diamond-shaped gem, as did his jagged gauntlets at the largest part of the forearm. His mask had three sharp red incisions in the dark metal, two of them serving as glaring eye holes while the third rested on his forehead. 

The assassin breathed in slowly as he sat against the wall of the cell. He lifted his arms onto his knees and the dark seemed to swallow him a little more. The door to his cell wing suddenly opened and a dark figure down the corridor, until an ethereal glow peered in through his cell door. Although the shadows receded because of the light, it only encouraged darkness and malice. 

The warrior lifted his head. “I will not ask why you didn’t send one of your many demonic servants to feed me. After all, how could I, Hayate, turn away such a precious gift like your presence... _warmonger_.” There was nothing but venom behind the flattery. 

“Hold your tongue, _Ghostwalker_. I’ve merely come to see my only amusement up close.” Said the glowing fiend, sliding a plate of flesh through the cell door. 

Hayate stood up and walked over to pick up his meal, a serving of repulsive meats. He’d been eating this for a little over a year now, which explained the worn look of his outfit, and had yet to decipher what it was. He only returned to his spot because he knew two things; A: It wasn’t poisonous and he would be able to tell when it was tampered with, and B: It was more filling than nothing. 

The figure spoke as he sunk to the floor once more. “Where has Aldous gone?” 

“Ahhhh…” Hayate chuckled mockingly. “So you do want something after all.”

“Tell me what I wish to know, Ninja.” 

He had nothing to lose and a bargain for freedom wasn’t offered, so he didn’t answer immediately. Instead, Hayate lifted his mask slightly to reveal his mouth where a little bit of stubble had formed. Like a hunter or traveling warrior, he sat with his legs crossed on the floor, his trained hands the only utensil to use. His captor growled impatiently and slammed a fist on the bars. It was just like him, always ready to pounce from his silent wrath. 

Petty spite was met with bloodlust.

“Don’t test my patience!” He hissed.

Hayate swallowed his portion and set the half-finished plate down. “...The last I saw or even heard of the divine guardian was a little over 5 years ago. So far, he’s either been silent, long dead or has chosen to flee elsewhere on a mission.”

“...” 

Hayate returned to his meal, and although he didn’t remark on it, he was curious what his keeper wanted with Aldous. He simply turned his back to the cell and didn’t move a step before the Ghostwalker took advantage of the opening.

Or so he thought it was an opening. 

Hayate made a knife-hand and proceeded to charge at outrageous speeds for the lower back area. The sharpened ends of his manicae weren’t just for theatrical fear and he thrust his hand forward past the bars to prove it. 

The assassin was surprised well when a flash of bright green slashed across the top of his hands. The contact produced sparks, forcing him to pull his hand back in. He gripped it tightly with a grunt but was quickly grasped by his throat and yanked into the bars with brutal force. The blade itself was similar to what the people of Earth called a Daisho and its point was barely piercing the skin at his lower abdomen. This was the demon blade called Demise. 

“Know this, Ghostwalker. Even in my current state, I am more than enough to best you.” He shoved Hayate back and stared down at him in a coughing fit, grasping his throat. 

The figure turned around once more and walked away, leaving Hayate to wallow in his new pain. It wasn’t beyond his nature to want something badly, but desperation has never been so ingrained in his desires than ever before. Hayate remembers betraying his brethren and clan to the abyss of his homeworld, Lokheim. A certain soul harvester and mad jester tempted him with a way out and to take the temple’s power, severing his pact to Mist Island as he wanted at the same time. He had long protected the forbearing power of Athanor and received no respect for doing so, not unlike the many allies he saw fall in battle. 

It wasn’t beyond his nature to want something badly, but desperation was now a must. It was only a matter of time before the cell walls caved in on him, and following soon would be his sanity. 

* * *

Inko was excited and in a more joyful mood than usual. The reason being that from all the horrible pain her baby boy went through, Izuku had pulled through thanks to Esmerelda and Lunox’s efforts. The latter of which was cuddling with Izuku in the back. The giggles and mewls when he was petted was heaven to them. And, as if to challenge the question of what’s possible, her baby boy’s new gifts broke all boundaries of cuteness. 

Inko looked in the rearview mirror and watched as Izuku wagged his new foxtail. Lunox hugged him close like a stuffed animal. 

“We’re almost there, you two.” She said with a sweet grin. 

“Yay!” 

The women giggled from pure joy. Izuku had gotten 10 times more precious than before.

When the integration had completed the cycle thanks to Esmerelda’s spell and Lunox’s magic, Izuku’s body began to change. When the doctors found a part of his lower back beginning to morph, they could only assume it was a wish in progress. Its true form was a blessing as Esmerelda had detected and with the power now having a proper channel to pass through, it granted Izuku new abilities. What confused all of them was that his abilities didn’t take the form of magic, but rather a quirk. Bloodwork and other tests revealed that he now had the quirk factor gene!

No one was still sure what it did, but that didn’t take away from the level of adorable he was at now. 

Izuku was endowed with fox ears and a tail, both colored white and tipped with pine green. As he grew older, the verdette would expect more tails to sprout. They knew that much for certain at the least, and so it was decided to call his new quirk: Kitsune. 

“Hahaha, you're tickling my cheek, sweetie!” Inko looked back and smiled once more at the playful coddling. 

As much good had come out of it all, Inko never wanted to go through that again. She always argued what was worse, being the one to fall before your loved ones or having to watch over them and realize you’re powerless to help? 

That kind of question mattered for life, but not in the moments where you can enjoy it. She let the solemn inquiry drift away and relished in the present joy. Her baby boy was here, laughing with her new closest friend. 

For now, her job would distract her and even that had some excitement behind it today!

**…**

The trio arrived and the older two were both giddy and nervous. 

When Lunox had entered the picture, Izuku had gone almost a year with no friends when his former status was revealed to be quirkless. Inko still kept in contact with her friend but the schism between their sons had strained the fraternity. Mitsuki was her old friend’s name and Izuku’s was….

Katsuki. 

The name was rotten on her and Lunox’s tongue but she’d bare with the memory of it. His mother wasn’t really to blame for his rotten behavior, despite being the parent. 

A solution had come through to give Izuku a true friend in the form of Inko’s job, however. Its success could mean someone who would take Izuku for who he was. Reincarnation had been introduced early when all four universes were united and was almost a form of immortality, a way to cheat death. It could only be done twice but it was another chance at life that many took. Two little girls had taken this choice to escape. 

Reincarnation allowed anyone to choose an age at which to be reborn with some of your memory intact. A person’s life force was stretched out to prolong death and change what was considered the youth portion in your life span. The only rules to this were that you were required to swear it was for a new life elsewhere, meaning you couldn’t be considered a natural denizen of where you were originally born. A reincarnated person from Earth would no longer be considered from Earth, but rather wherever they wanted to settle. This time, two chances become one for Izuku. 

Lunox had been inspired by Inko’s kindness early in their friendship and had opened what was known as a Unity Station. These homes consisted of any reincarnated that had no family to turn to afterward or victims who have been orphaned in their own world. Legally, whoever owned or was selected as an inheriting manager was the guardian of everyone, but the fraternal rules established that no one parented anyone. It was a family by figurative standards and everyone lived closer to a roommate lifestyle. Lunox was having a hard time trying to take in others since possible tenants usually looked to more experienced stations. 

At last, they arrived at the office building and Inko’s bubbly smile was the telltale sign. She was excited about this. 

The two reincarnated children that awaited her were former legends, champions at one point. She knew one was a fox girl but the other was kept in secret until she arrived to pick her up. She passed through the doors and greeted the receptionist, signing in as Izuku and Lunox walked in, still cuddling like a little girl and her doll. 

“Alright sweetie, this is the nice lady I told you about. She’s the best of the best!” Said the receptionist to someone behind her, presumably to the girls. 

From around the desk, a _Vastiyan_ girl the same age as Izuku walked out from behind. She was fair-skinned with bright amber eyes and slitted pupils that would dilate from thin to wide. Her long, wavy black hair played a curtain over her back and nearly camouflaged the fox ears on her head. Her lengthy tails were a pale grey instead and lifted her untied cherry red kimono with white accents. Once Inko and Lunox noticed the robe, they looked over her odd but outfit combo of the kimono over a white blouse and red skirt. **(A/N: It’s basically what she wears in-game over what I mentioned.)**

Inko got to her knees, cooing as the little girl beamed up at her. “Hello! I’m Ahri, the nine-tailed fox! I’m happy to meet you and really excited to grow up again.” 

“Oh my god, I look at you~. Izuku come and meet her- Izuku?” 

Inko grew a little worried, as did Lunox once she looked down and saw the little fox staring past them. The receptionist inhaled a little sharply which drew their attention. She seemed to know what Izuku was staring at or rather…

Who. 

When they all followed his gaze, they found Izuku was entranced by another little girl. She was much different in demeanor from Ahri, opting to hide partially behind the desk. Lunox could tell she was slightly shaking and her amethyst eyes shined anxiously as she watched them. Her chaos powers suddenly grew excited, like two people meeting over a shared hobby. The Twilight Goddess grew anxious herself at this. 

Izuku, on the other, couldn’t care less about the fox-girl or the expressions on the adult’s faces.

‘She’s so...pretty.’ 

The receptionist quickly defused the atmosphere by calling out to Inko. “Uh-Er-Midoriya, could you please have Ms.Hino take the kids aside, I need to explain to you the um…” She leaned in and secretively whispered to her pointing to the new shy girl. “She’s a special case.” 

“O-Oh, I see. Um, Luna, can you take Izuku and the girls a little down the lobby. I need to be filled in on some things.” Lunox nodded understandingly and almost moved the children without fuss. Almost. 

**...**

Normally, Izuku was obedient but something told him he needed to hear what they were going to explain. The pretty girl in the plaid iolite shirt dress was unmistakably sad, and a hero couldn't allow that. Other emotions were playing with his heart too. Not a crush but something else, otherwise her beauty would’ve made him red already. 

It was just so hurtful seeing her so afraid. Izuku knew his surrogate auntie would never treat her wrong. With his mind made up, Izuku wiggled out of Lunox’s hold and fluttered over to his mother. Both were surprised when at this. 

“I-Izuku? Come now, young man, I need you to go back with Auntie Luna.” Inko was once again surprised when Izuku looked with a resolute shake. 

His eyes bore up at her, determined to stay. “I don’t care if it’s grown-up stuff, I want to know why she’s sad! I don’t want to see her sad. Besides, you said they were going to be my new friends, right? Well...a friend should always be there for you.

Inko smiled exasperatingly but sighed fondly. It seemed she’s been raising her son a little too well. 

“Alright...sorry Araya, but he’s not moving anywhere.” Araya gave a slight smile and turned to see the female trio on the far right of the Lobby.

Even with the friendly interactions between Ahri and Lunox, the other still wouldn’t allow anything more than a simple hand on her shoulder. “With everything I just heard...I honestly think it would help, even if only a little.”

Izuku beamed with satisfaction as he was lifted into his mom’s arms, and so he listened carefully. “Alright, Inko...do you know who _Kai’sa_ is? 

“Of course, I do. The Huntress/Daughter of The Void from Runter-Oh my god.”

“Yep.” 

“That’s her!?” 

“Correct. Now, I’m sure you’re aware of _how_ she got her powers right?” Asked Araya. 

“I think it had something to do with one of those hideous bug monsters from there and she killed it or something along those lines.” 

“You're close. Kai’sa’s real name is actually Kaisa...and she used to be human.”

“...So the theories I’ve heard about are true then…” Inko felt her heart reach for Kai’sa as her co-worker nodded dismally. 

She wasn’t like Izuku who constantly kept herself updated on heroes and champions. However, the more tragic and adult side of that world tended to come by ear to her. A theory she somehow knew by heart, maybe it was now fate she did, was the champion’s origins that were usually shrouded in mystery. The story goes that up until she was 10, Kaisa lived in the southern deserts of Runeterra in a small village. Nomadic herders had brought sacrificial goats for the void rituals that had begun springing up about the village.

During her first time as a child, Kai’sa’s mischief and curiosity peaked, despite her family’s warnings. She freed the animals meant as offerings to the damnable crevasse of the world, angering the forces. It awakened beneath the village, swallowing Kaisa with it and stranding her alone in its depths. She was alone with all her family and friends dead, until an encounter with a void creature granted her abilities upon its death, becoming a carapace. You could still see it at the moment if you were to move the hair draping over her nape. 

Which was odd considering Kai’sa was known to always be in a suit. A kind of second skin made by the carapace. Inko inquired. 

“What’s happened to the suit she wears?”

“Ah.” The receptionist pulled out a report. “Apparently, she decided to finally minimize its influence over her body. A week before reincarnating, a priest from Athanor came and weekend it. Something like it being more dependent on her now or whatnot.” 

Both continued discussing some last details about her situation, not noticing the little verdette fox’s face. It was rare for a child to become introspective about the bigger things in life, more so actually understanding what to think exactly. 

However, Izuku knew what he felt considering his mother was nearly on the receiving end of a similar tragedy. It’d been a week, a _week_ , since he could’ve died. 

He left his mom and aunt for good. With a new appreciation and value for family, he hugged his mother’s neck tightly. Inko stuttered a bit, not expecting his affection in the middle of a discussion. 

“O-Oh, Izuku. What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“...”

Inko’s brows furrowed. “Izuku?” 

“...I promise I’ll be here all the time, mommy. I swear.” 

The two women gasped lightly until Inko understood where this had come from. Araya gave a small, woeful smile. With a nod, Inko hugged her only child tightly. The atmosphere was silent and emotional, save for the laughing of Ahri and Lunox off to the side. What could be said wasn’t and Inko relished in the embrace for a few more seconds. 

Once more, Izuku wiggled out of the hold, landing nimbly on his feet. He stared up at his mother with a goal in his flames, a fire destined to be a hero. 

“I’m gonna make sure she knows she can count on me!” And with that, the green kitsune fluttered once again. 

* * *

Lunox was trying her best to give attention to both girls, however, Kai’sa wouldn’t let herself calm down. Her eyes darted everywhere and she’d fidget in place whenever she’d drape a hand on her. The elvish beauty smiled when she saw the other fox-child coming over to them, as did Ahri. Her lips pulled up a little more when she noticed Izuku’s focus was Kai’sa, his eyes trained on the unsuspecting girl. 

Ahri beamed again once she noticed him approaching, but Lunox stopped her before she could get off the small bench the three shared. “Hold on, sweetie. Izuku is about to try and be a hero. Maybe you’ll _really_ want to be his friend after, hmm?” 

The young Vastiyan was now eager to know what made the nice lady say that and stopped to watch it. Her tails wagged excitedly. 

Izuku slowed down, not wanting to startle the girl too much. Kai’sa didn’t seem aware of him standing near her dangling feet, so he did the only thing he could do to get her attention. 

He pounced up right next to her. 

“Eeep!”

“I-It’s okay, it’s okay! I won’t hurt you!” He said, waving his hands around cautiously. 

“You...won’t? Wh-Who are you?” Her big, curious eyes didn’t leave him, inspecting him with caution. 

“Yeah...I heard about what happened. With your mommy…”

The effect was instant and not what he was hoping would happen immediately. Tears poked over the corners of her eyes and they glazed over with pain. Her beginning whimpers were heartbreaking enough until Izuku just felt like the worst once Kai’sa started to lightly mourn. He quickly came closer but only made her flinched. That’s when his face allowed grief to overpower panic. 

“I-I...I miss my family...I don’t want to be lonely anymore….It talks to me.” Wailed Kai’sa, and she almost ran off if it wasn’t for something grabbing her wrist. 

She turned around with a pained expression that eased only a little when she noticed Izuku giving her a quiet look. Izuku’s slightly bunched eyebrows and flatline frown screamed ‘I’m not giving up on you!’ He then let himself smile a little after she made eye contact, maintaining for the first time since meeting her. Kai’sa lost herself in the forest glow, like staring into a pond with a tiny bit of moss on the rocks below. 

“I...I don’t know how it feels not to have a mommy but...I promise to make everything better. I swear it!” His simper stretched a little more. “I’m not the only one too. My mommy and auntie well help you too, I know they will!” 

“Really?” She asked as she began turning around. 

Midoriya instinctively reached to take her free hand in his and adjusted the one he was holding to be the same. The position was similar to a couple’s grip while reciting their wedding vows. She didn’t resist, nor hesitate when her both were finally enveloped. Kai’sa peered over his shoulder and took another swift glance at Inko standing at the reception desk, both of which were smiling. A once-over of the room revealed others were sharing the sentiment. 

It was such a pure sight to them. A little girl being comforted by a little boy about something as dark as the loss of her family. All of it done in the innocent mind and words of a child. 

Once more, tears shined in her amethyst pools and before Izuku could blush about it, she lept at him. She cried into his shoulder as the two hugged, Izuku surprisingly keeping his composure. He steadily held her in return, sighing happily from the warmth. Slowly her sobs died down, letting the two return to a seating position while still holding one another. 

“Th-Thank you! Th-Thank you s-so much for th-is.” Kai’sa tilted her head up to the taller boy. Her long, purple hair draped over the left shoulder, covering one eye slightly. 

“It’s no problem. I wanna be a hero when I agree, so I can start by saving you right?” 

“Mm.” She said with a nod.

Izuku then noticed something wrong, something he had yet to complete. 

“Hey, Kai’sa...” 

“Eh?” 

The audience felt their hearts clench as he sweetly wrapped his one snow white tail over her like a blanket, letting the cloud-soft fur caress her face. The forest green tip dried fresh tears and some old stains. Kai’sa held it to her face a little longer like you would a tissue. She couldn’t resist the texture or adorable gesture and let out the most heavenly giggle anyone had ever heard. 

At least, that’s what the mildly blushing Izuku thought. “Thank you...What was your name?” She asked with a slight smile. 

“Izuku Midoriya but...you can call me Izuku! We can be best friends if you want. Ahri too!” 

At the mention of her name, Ahri nimbly skipped over to their spot on the bench. “Yep! We get to cuddle with our tails like this too.” 

The three were cocooned in by both her’s and Izuku’s tails, only their little heads peeking over the top. Their wish was granted as Kai’sa giggled in the added snugness. She looked up at Izuku with big eyes and a happy smile, hugging him tightly once more. 

“I’d like that.” 

***CLICK***

The new trio of friends looked up to the most peculiar sight they had ever seen. At some point, Lunox had gone over to Inko and was now holding up her phone, taking a picture. Inko was clutching her heart, crying, and mumbling something along the lines of ‘That’s my baby boy’ and ‘So pure’. The final touch was Araya clutching her hands over her heart, acting as though she was dying all over the desk and floor. Izuku and the girls didn’t get it. 

Still, the reactions were appropriate because well…

What love isn’t beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was horrible. Please leave a comment on what you think about the progression and such. Pretty sure it's repetitive and redundant with some words.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you all think in the comments. I know it's pretty bad, but what do you expect at this point?


End file.
